Década
by nanetys
Summary: Uma década, dois dias, cinco minutos, três segundos, meio século. Que diferença fazia? .:dedicada a Aiko N.S e sua nobre campanha de aumentar o fandom de Pandora Hearts:.


_**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts vai me pertencer no dia em que eu for um gênio. Sério._

_-_

**N/A **Fanfic dedicada a Aiko N.S que tem o nobre objetivo de dar vida a esse fandom. Eis aqui minha (humilde) colaboração.

-

* * *

**Década**

-

"_O tempo não para. Só a saudade é que faz as coisas pararem no tempo"._

_(Mário Quitanda)_

-

A primeira vez que vocês se encontraram foi completamente errada. Você era o servo e ainda assim foi ele quem te protegeu – _mas não tinha que ser ao contrário?_ E você naquela mesma hora percebeu que ele era diferente. Ele era _especial_. E você colocou na sua cabeça que, algum dia, retribuiria _tudo, tudo_ o que ele fez para você – que nem era tanto assim, mas para você era mais do que o merecido.

O problema é que, cada vez mais, uma sensação de impotência crescia dentro de você. E essa sensação só se multiplicou no dia em que você foi falar com o pai dele. Você era mais do que inútil – se tivesse ficado quieto, se não tivesse se intrometido nos problemas dos outros, nada daquilo teria acontecido. Por sua culpa, o _coração_ dele se partiu. E, apesar do que você havia feito, ele ainda pediu que não te levassem embora – ainda quis que você ficasse ao lado dele, mesmo que você não merecesse.

Enquanto estava confinado e preso, você pensou. E você ganhou, naquele dia, a certeza de que Oz era muito mais do que você jamais mereceria. Você não merecia ser chamado de amigo por ele – ainda que ele te chamasse desse jeito, independente do que você lhe dissesse. Você era um servo, só um servo, e mesmo isso já era demais para alguém como você.

E, a cada dia que passava, você se apegava cada vez mais a ele, com o mesmo desespero com o qual um náufrago se agarra à bóia salva-vidas. Você _precisava_ dele. Precisava de seu sorriso, de suas palavras – de certa maneira – doces, do brilho de seus olhos e do som de sua voz que – em seus ouvidos – soava como o badalar de um sino cristalino.

Então, você o perdeu. E você ficou desnorteado. Ele desapareceu na sua frente, e você perdeu sua bóia salva-vidas. Não te restava mais nada, _nada_. Você sentiu que estava vazio. Sem seus sorrisos, palavras, olhares, toques. Estava tudo perdido. Já não havia mais sentido em nada. Tudo o que você fazia era mecânico, sem pensar ou _realmente_ querer nada. Você se juntou a Break e Sharon, à família Nightray, mas não _refletiu_ sobre aquilo, de verdade. Te perguntaram e você aceitou, sem motivo algum – porque não havia mais nada (ninguém) que pudesse te _motivar _a algo.

O tempo se arrastava devagar demais. Cada tique-taque do relógio parecia gritar em seus ouvidos que o tempo estava passando e ele não estava lá. Cada segundo que passava te deixava mais distante dele – de suas lembranças.

_Só haviam se passado dois anos._

E naquela noite, você acordou desesperado. Você já não se lembrava mais do som de _sino cristalino_ que a voz dele tinha. E você não queria se esquecer daquele som que, durante tanto tempo, te consolou e te encantou. E não era só aquilo. Se você se esquecera da voz dele, o que te impediria de esquecer tudo, até não se lembrar mais sequer o nome dele? E você não queria esquecê-lo porque era apenas a lembrança dele que conseguia diminuir um pouco a dor da saudade.

_Três anos._

Naquele dia você estava olhando um jardim de rosas vermelhas. E você pensou que gostava delas, porque elas eram bonitas. Então você tentou se lembrar se alguma vez Oz lhe dissera se gostava de rosas vermelhas. E não, ele nunca te dissera aquilo. Mas você poderia facilmente deduzir se ele gostava ou não de rosas vermelhas, afinal você o conhecia tão bem...

E você se surpreendeu ao perceber que não saberia dizer se ele gostava ou não de rosas vermelhas porque, afinal de contas, tanto tempo havia se passado que _ele_ já não era mais tão óbvio e claro, para você. Aquilo te deixou desesperado, e você pensou que tinha que pensar, se esforçar. _Oz gostaria de rosas vermelhas?_ Não sei, não sei, você pensava, e você deveria saber, mesmo que ele nunca tivesse lhe falado, porque você o conhecia melhor do que ninguém. Mas como você poderia conhecer alguém que já não existia mais?

_Quatro anos_.

Qual era o dia? Você havia se esquecido. Qual era o dia? Foi o dia mais espetacular, mágico e especial da sua vida, droga, como havia se esquecido? Como pudera se esquecer do dia em que se encontrara com Oz pela primeira vez? Qual era o dia, qual era? O dia, o mês, você precisava se lembrar! Mas por mais que se esforçasse, os números lhe fugiam. E você não queria esquecer aquele dia. E começou a repassá-lo todo em sua mente, porque por mais que não se lembrasse da data exata, se recusava a deixar que a sensação de, pela primeira vez, conhecer alguém como Oz também sumisse.

_Cinco anos_.

Os olhos dele eram verdes. Você tinha certeza disso. Mas já não conseguia se lembrar do brilho que eles tinham ao sorrir. Você não conseguia mais visualizar aquelas duas _esmeraldas_ te encarando, enquanto os lábios dele se abriam em um sorriso. Não conseguia mais se lembrar da diferença que tinha o brilho no olhar que acompanhava um sorriso carinhoso e o brilho no olhar que acompanhava alguma travessura.

Daquela vez, você não ficou desesperado, angustiado e assustado. Você apenas se deixou cair no chão – sem lágrimas, dessa vez –, resignado. Seu peito doía e era como se amarras de ferro estivessem apertando seu coração. Você engoliu em seco, e o único pensamento que te veio à mente foi quanto tempo levaria para você se esquecer completamente de Oz. Mas você não queria saber a resposta.

_Seis anos._

Daquela vez, você não havia se esquecido de nada relacionado a ele. Era com você.

Você não se lembrava mais de como fazer para sorrir. Esticar os lábios e mostrar os dentes? Você tentava, mas só parecia com um animal antes de rosnar. Você queria _muito_ sorrir. E então você se deu conta – você não sorriria enquanto ele não estivesse lá. E ele nunca mais estaria. Então, você não sorriria mais.

E você pensou que era daquele jeito que uma pessoa se sente quando perde a bóia salva-vidas e se afoga. Primeiro, resistência. Depois, conformismo. Ainda doía, mas agora você já estava na fase de aceitação. Não havia o que fazer.

_Sete anos_.

Você sonhou que ele estava de volta, com seus sorrisos, palavras animadoras, olhos verdes e brilhantes – que você não se lembrava direito – e voz de sino cristalino – que não era a voz dele mesmo, porque você já a tinha esquecido.

E no seu sonho, vocês passaram um dia maravilhoso juntos. E tudo era como antes, e você sorria e era feliz, e não estava mais se afogando. E você segurava a mão dele, e ele segurava a sua, e você sentia a maciez da pele dele, e estava frio, mas a mão dele era tão quentinha que você mal sentia o frio.

Mas você acordou. E, ao invés de se levantar e fazer o que tinha para fazer, você afundou a cabeça no travesseiro e começou a chorar, porque você não queria ter acordado. Queria ter morrido enquanto tinha aquele sonho, para poder morrer feliz. E você não queria pensar que nunca teria nada além de sonhos para te alegrar, então você afundou mais ainda o rosto no travesseiro e gritou, um grito abafado, porque doía mais do que você era capaz de suportar.

_Oito anos_.

Raven. Era assim que você se chamava. Ninguém mais te via como Gilbert. Você não era mais um servo, uma criança chorona. Você era Raven, só Raven. E você não sentia falta de ser chamado de Gil. Ser chamado de Gil – ou Gilbert, que grande diferença fazia? – te deixava infeliz. Porque nenhuma das pessoas que te chamavam de Gil – ou Gilbert-tanto-faz-ninguém-liga – tinham uma voz de sino cristalino.

Raven. Era um bom nome. Você sabia associar a imagem de Raven a alguém que não tinha nada – e, com nada, você realmente queria dizer nada. Raven. Era bom ser Raven, porque Raven nunca conhecera Oz, então, talvez, você sofresse menos.

(É claro que essas esperanças eram totalmente infundadas).

_Nove anos_.

Robô. Fantoche. Boneco. Era o que você era – algo sem vida. Mas nada te importava, então você não dava a mínima para isso.

Que seja. Por que você estava lá, mesmo? Você não se lembrava.

Pelo menos, ainda conseguia se lembrar do rosto e do sorriso de Oz. É, _isso _importava. E muito. Mais do que você conseguia expressar (expressar? Como é que se fazia para expressar algo? Sinto muito, não lembro).

_Dez anos_.

Lá estava ele. Como em _todos_ os sonhos que você tinha _todas_ as noites. E você correu até ele, porque precisava confirmar que realmente era ele. E era. Os cabelos dourados, os olhos verdes, a pele macia e quente. Não havia mudado absolutamente nada. Era ele. Era ele. Era ele. Era ele. Você não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. Era ele. Era ele. Era ele. Era ele.

E você não saiu do lado dele um minuto sequer. Porque ele poderia desaparecer novamente, mas você não ia deixar. Você ia se agarrar a ele como um sanguessuga e se ele desaparecesse você desapareceria junto. E então, vocês ficariam juntos novamente. E você sorriria, e você iria segurar a mão dele, e você ia ser feliz como nunca havia sido nos últimos anos.

Então, você se lembrou de que era um Nightray. E engoliu em seco. Você não poderia ser mais servo dele. Mas ele estava lá, não é? E você poderia vê-lo, e poderia conviver com ele, e isso deveria bastar.

Mas você não conseguiu enganá-lo, e ele sabia que era você. E você tentou escapar, mostrar pra ele que ainda não era bom o bastante para ele – ainda que, dessa vez, por outro motivo. E você viu que ele ainda era o Oz de sempre, porque ele não ligava para o que você era ou deixava de ser.

E você se deu conta de que poderiam passar anos, décadas, séculos, vidas, horas, minutos, segundos, e ele ainda seria a coisa mais importante para você. Séculos não te impediriam de querer aquele sorriso; anos não te impediriam de querer ouvir aquela voz (ah, como era bom se lembrar do som dela!); horas não te impediriam de querer abraçá-lo e mantê-lo seguro em seus braços; meses não te impediriam de querer olhar nos brilhantes olhos verdes deles. Assim como uma década não havia te impedido de precisar tanto dele.

Então, você sorriu, porque não precisaria mais contar os segundos do relógio.

* * *

**N/A** Sinceramente, eu odiei o final porque não sabia como terminar. De resto, eu até que gostei da fic. Não sei, talvez meu amor pelo Gilbert e pelo Oz tenham facilitado 8D E eu comecei a contagem a partir do segundo ano porque acho que um ano não é tempo o bastante para você começar a esquecer as coisas.

Enfim, antes que alguém pergunte, eu não quis fazer um yaoi nem um shonen-ai. É apenas uma fic de friendship simples e modesta, porque eu A-M-O a amizade do Gil e do Oz. Ela é linda, mágica e muito perfeita.

E foi dedicada a Aiko-chan porque ela empreitou uma nobre campanha. Vamos ajudar, povo \o/

_Reviews? (qualé, você não morre por deixar uma review)._


End file.
